Zombie apocalypse
by handsen
Summary: i didnt really take it off zombie land but it is about zomies ;) plese review
1. Chapter 1

Zombie apocalypse prologue

POV Joey

(this is my first Zombie Fan fiction please review it so I can get better also my first time using POV please help me become a better writer for you I don't want hate I want criticism if you wanna say this is a bad story please tell me and back it up with what I should change thank you.)

The sun is beating down. My face is starting to get hot and I have only finished 6 blocks out of the 13 I have to walk. Why am I so lazy? Joey can't stop repeating that question to himself as he walks. I really hate walking and this walk is not even long. What would I do if I had to run for my life? Knowing me I would be too lazy to care and probably just die before I made an attempt of running. Joey is on Liz's street three houses down. Finally I'm almost there.

POV Liz

I have been waiting here for five minutes alone with the sun beating on my neck how long does thirteen blocks take to walk like honestly what a lazy bum I'm surprised he even walked to my house I mean it's only our one year anniversary. Well I have him now and I'm going to scare the crap out of him. Liz watches Joey walk up to her door and straighten out his shirt trying to look like he didn't just roll out of bed. Liz crept out of the bush as stealth fully as she could but joey heard her. He knew she was going to try scaring him so he just sat there acting like he wanted someone to come to the door. Liz came right up behind him and grabbed his neck. "hey punk just get out of bed?" joey laughed "No…maybe well yes maybe half an hour ago."

POV Joey

Liz looks beautiful as always and I look like a low life. I mean yes ok I am unemployed at the time but I have had jobs before just nothing that sticks. I'm too lazy to work a full time job and I want to only focus on my girl. I mean she is everything to me. I would do anything for her and I'm only 17. Why am I like this I do not know but all I know is I'm crazy for the girl.

POV Liz

"Cherry hill really sucks there's never any excitement. You want to go ride bikes for little."

Joey looked at her and giggled "where ever you need to go babe I can drive you now."

"Let's stick with bikes you need exercise. One day life will be like call of duty zombies and you will need to run for your life." Liz kisses Joeys cheek I want you to survive those times with me."

"Babe as much as I would love a zombie apocalypse it will most likely never happen. Although I wish it would I would love killing some."

POV Joey

I would love to kill some zombies but it will never happen. Joey kisses Liz on the lips well babe just because I love you I will grab my old bike and we can ride. Joey and Liz walked the 13 blocks and got to Joeys house. Liz walked right in "no one home?" Joey looked at her. "Who would be home I got kicked out and don't have a roommate the only person who lives here is right here."

POV Liz

I knew he was kicked out I was trying to make a joke. Liz sat on the couch and grabbed a beer from the case. God I wish he had vodka or some rum. This will do I assume. Just as she pulled of the cap Joey walked in with the bikes. He looked at her "you really took a beer; you come in my house sit on my sofa and steal a beer! Why did you not grab me one. Liz was scared he actually was mad but he was only joking like always. She grabbed one more from the case and threw it to joey. "I'll grab two more for the bike ride."

POV Joey

God this girl drinks beer like a guy. I love that about her she's not all girly she can take me in a fight and she can drink beer almost as good. I finish my beer and I see her piling 6 into her bag. "What happened to two?"

"Oh I figured more would be better."

"Smart ok let's head out the bikes are outside."

POV Joey

We only got four blocks and who wants to pull us over a freaking cop and he's trying to look in Liz's bag. I can't do anything. Maybe if we run into cemetery we can escape. Look someone's coming out now run past him and were free. The person looks like a runaway dirty, and injured. He must be hurt so he's coming to get the cop. Then Joey thinks. That's no person that's a freaking zombie. Joey runs to the cop and grabs his gun.

POV cop

The hell is this kid's problem I'm going to be shot! The cop turns as Joey fires. The bullet does not hit me but what did the kid just shoot. I look over and there's a man on the ground. I pull out my cuffs. "Oh that's it kid your coming with me. "

"No it's a zombie were all going to die Liz run get to my house and grab the guns wait there for me."

POV Joey

This cops going to get us killed. I panicked and I feel my arms rising. The gun goes off. Oh god I just killed a living human. Not a zombie but someone who was still alive. What am I going to do now? Joey grabbed the cops walkie talkie and told all the cops what happened and how there was a zombie an there's more coming. More ops came and before I knew it there were 20 maybe 30 zombies. I better get to Liz.

POV Liz

I heard the second gun shot. I don't know what Joey just di but I know it involved that cop. What will we do. I mean that was a zombie but what now?


	2. prolouge 2

Zombie apocalypse prologue

(these characters are not mine Ace was given to me by Dragoon9108 Amber was given to me by Gamer-Fanfiction Chris was given to me by PUR3 K1LL3R and the rest that I will add are mine that I'm just thinking of ;) time to wing it and honestly guys thank you for the OCs I had to add the whore xD whores die first)

POV Ace

Oh my god why am I here! I hate people because they always think im strange. All because im unique dose not make me strange. So what if I have perfect vision no matter what I do dark light dim lighting it's a unique ability. And I mean yea I can use any weapon but that's because I train my ass off! Don't look down on me because im good at what I do. I really hate people like that.

POV Chris

I just arrive here and I know this party's going to be a blast! Not even five minutes and there's already a cutie worth checking out. I'm going to slowly walk over to her but I don't want to seem like I'm creping. "Hey whats your name?"

"Ace" she looked down now either shes shy or wants me to leave. Either way im going to get her to talk. "well Ace has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?"

"yes but then they find out im a freak so they stop talking to me. Now that you know that either walk away or continue talking."

Freak? How is this girl a freak shes stunning

POV Ace

Who is this guy think he is. I really hate people like him who just try hitting on a girl because shes the most beautiful thing he see in the room at that moment. "so ace if you don't mind me asking how exactly are you a freak."

"I can change my eye sight to see no matter the lighting."

"That's not a freak that's really unique."

Shes looking at me trying to size me up. I wonder whats in her head right now?

POV Amber

OH MY GOD IM LATE! The party already started everyone is already there collage party's are awesome and im missing it! I don't know how but I need to be there. My best friends there already. Crap I got to run back I forgot my coat. Oh no im really late now!

POV Ashley

What's wrong with this party I mean no one here's flirting with me. I might just bounce. What is Chris really talking to that freak! Oh my god she's such a loser. What is he thinking. Let me go see what they're talking about. "Ace what do you say about leaving this party? We can go grab a bite."

"Sure I know a great place lets go."

Oh so now he's buying her something to eat I swear to god if they start dating im going to ruin him!

POV Ace

"Wait Chris you mind if I call my friend real fast."

"sure go ahead."

The phone starts ringing "Oh hey Ace of spades"

"hey Amber. I just met this really cool guy named chris. Me and him are gonna go get a bite."

"wha… aren't you shy! Wheres my best friend and who are you. Ok where you two going we can meet up."

"dinner on 8th street see you there."

"bye."

Well that's nice at least I can see her there. Chris is already in the car with my door open. As we start driving I ask for gum and he tells me in the glove compartment. To my surprise I see a dessert eagle pistol.

POV Chris

"hey my old gun I actually forgot about that."

"Damn how do you forget about a beautie like this!"

Wow she likes guns this is a first.

POV Ashly

Ugh this party is dead why is no one here anymore just some losers I have already slept with. Whos knocking at the door this party is almost over. I guess ill get it since no one else will. As I open the door no one is there so I walk out and shut the door. "god winter is getting cold. Hello is anyone out here?"

POV Smart zombie

Aha what a dumb whore "hello."

"umm you seem alittle to dirty for this party but what the hell come here I haven't seen you befor."

"Oh my name is zombie and you just made my life easier."

As I bite into I felt the whore blood in my mouth god what a bitch why did I even turn her I should just eat her and any STD she has.

POV Amber

What the hell is going on there are zombies! How is this happening zombies aren't real but here they are. I see Ace and chris and damn shes good with that gun. And chris is just fighting them oh no one is right behind him!

POV Ace

"Shit chirs we need to get in the car get in I got it"

Chris jumped in and started the car. Shit I have to reload chris opened her door she jumped in. "that's my friend drive up and get her in here"

"ok open that door" they pulled up and Amber jumped out her car and a zombie ran at her. Time to kill the gun went off and hit a zombie in the head. Amber slammed the door but her red spiky hair threw Chris off but he slammed the accelerator.

POV Amber

"Ace first off you almost shot me when you shot that zombie and WHAT ARE ZOMBIES DOING BEING ALIVE!"

"first off don't scream second off you know im skilled with an weapon I touch. You were never in danger im a great shot. Honestly have you ever seen me miss. You remember the apple with every gun I have. Speacking of that chris make a left this is my street I need to grab my guns."

"ok will do but theres a few zom,bies already what do we do about them?"

"give me the eagle."

POV Chris

I only have 4 bullets she better know what shes doing. She rolled down the window and shes siting on it. Damn shes a nice shot! I never hit a target while I was moving at this speed. "Right here stop Ace rolled out the window and came out her house with 4 guns threw me on and Amber and ran back in. whats she grabbing.

POV Ace

So many neede the AK for sure grab the sword mmm MP5 or FAD screw it both run back for some more. Crap a zombie chris got it "chirs open the trunk."

"ok."

Alright that's all of them. After about thirty minutes I got all my guns

"How many guns do you have."

"a lot I stopped counting awhile ago but there my babies and im great with all of them pass me the AK." Amber tossed it up "alright now it begins."


End file.
